narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tensho Kuikku
"I broke my "Will of Fire" years ago. Me putting my life for a village... I could care less. People shouldn't risk their lives over a place... because their lives have another future. - to Team TUM Tensho Kuikku(天正 クイック,Tensho Kuikku)is a rising ninja, born in the Land Of Forests and raised in Konohagakure. He is a intelligent ninja who skills obtain the highest capacity when it comes to the arts of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Being that the Kuikku Clan are great allies with the Hyūga Clan, Tensho's father a Kuikku member, who met his Mother a Hyūga member. This gives him the ability to obtain the Byakugan, which Tensho seems to have known how to activate for a very long time, being that he uses it a lot. Tensho is known to have the Kekkai Genkai Swift Release, which he is shown to have mastery over, giving him the name White Flash(ホワイトフラッシュ,White Flash) because he is shown to have speed faster than none other the "Yellow Flash". Ever since he was seven, Tensho was scarred with the memory of being part of serious ritual. A ritual of having the eight tails Gyūki sealed within him. Unlike any other Jinchūriki, Tensho was not scolded or looked at as a ferocious monster to people, but he was loved and cared by his clan and the villagers. Background Early Life As a child of the Kuikku Clans main branch Tensho was born in an extreme ceremony, which is a religious belief that the Sage of the Six Paths gives him powers of a god in the Land of Forests, most branches believed it was non-sense which it was. Tensho was to be baptized at birth in the river of green trees and have him bathed in Kami Flowers, which is a beautiful flower that is said to give the powers of a god. He was later taken to Konoha, unaware that his family had given the leaf permission have the eight tails sealed within him. As he was taken to the scene in the Forest of Death he was quickly knocked out. Tensho was sealed with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal as a innocent ANBU put his body at risk to preform the Jutsu. Being that he had heard of how people in the village treated Naruto Uzumaki he was very scared. Tsunade was the one who had scheduled for him to be a jinchūriki, he wondered if she was his enemy. He was very confused. He also thought if being a jinchūriki was even a bad thing. Tensho was put under supreme pressure , and was in a very depressed stage. He later became used to the fact that he was jinchūriki and thought of it as an advantage. Since Tensho had the byakugan but was in the Kuikku clan, he trained with the Hyūga so he could strengthen his skills. Since he was a Jinchūriki he was given a curfew. This made him have doubts in his new life, but as persistent as he was he knew he would not let boundaries hold him. Being that he was a jinchūriki he was put on very dangerous missions, and with very impressive skills at eight he was promoted to Jōnin. As he was maturing the leaf was ready for him to perfect his skills a holder of a tailed beast and sent him to Kumogakure for three years to train with Lord Killer B in the Land of Lightning' of Clouds and Lightning for three years. In the beginning Tensho was a bit skeptical at first but then realized this would help him be a better ninja. Tensho'sTh main goal in life was to be the best ninja to ever live cross the land. So he decided this would help. Killer B being a the previous jinchūriki knew how train someone just like Tensho, constantly reminding himself how he was similar to Naruto. Over sometime Tensho was able to control all his forms of the eight tails, he was also able to transform into the full tailed-beast as well. As Gyūki's previous jinchūriki Killer B, Killer B was able to easily build a connection between Tensho and Gyūki. As a result of a well training session, Tensho finally left Kumo to return to Konoha. People were expecting an immature brat but when he arrived he was much of a gentlemen and more mature. He was quickly considered as a very noble ninja at the time, and gained more respect. He resumed his training with the Hyūga and was found most profoundly strong with immense chakra. As a villager nothing had changed. He still had a curfew and was still assigned to ridiculous missions. Things seemed off to Tensho he still didn't see a change to his way of becoming the best ninja, he seemed consistent. Years passed and Tensho seemed very accustomed to the village again. Then he was assigned to a mission to escort the leader of [[Nadeshiko Village] Shizuka to a meeting which changed his life. Team TUM Team TUM is a ninja squad containing Tensho, Moyo Megami, and is lead by Ushio Uchiha. A team of all skilled, and special ninja from different clans assigned specifically by the Hokage. The team is named TUM from the first letter of every member. Each member of the team is different ,but Tensho is mostly not normal from any villager perspective on the team , people would say he makes it spark. As a jinchūriki with a dream, Tensho's spicy uncontrollable behavior is what makes the team pop. Not only is his behavior is what makes him pop, his skills are outstanding. Not only being a jinchūriki is what makes him powerful but his raw strength. As when seen when he brutally bathed himself in blood as he was punching a bandit. Later as the team reunites after Tenshos training we see a drastic change in the team. Instead of being very immature, Tensho is most mature as we see him greeting the elderly as he walks pass. Most villagers from their perspective say that the could not even recognize him. Tensho later split the team because he was assigned to ANBU. The team later rejoined due to Tensho quitting. Nadeshiko Village When Tensho was given the mission to go to Nadeshiko he was very disappointed, because he wanted a mission where he was going to fight a lot. When he left the village with his team, Team TSM his team noticed he was very pouty and was very annoying. The team finally got him to be quit. They made five stops before actually arriving to the village. The First stop was for Tensho so he can stop whining and complaining about hunger. The second stop was to stop Tensho from returning back to the village. The third stop was to give Tensho enough time to sleep to regain energy. The Fourth Stop was another complaint and so was the fifth. He was very annoying until he actually go to the village. His team mates noticed a change in Tensho. He was more calm and normal again. The team was able to meet the leader and started to leave the village. The Shizuka the leader started bicker and complain on how her ninjas were not suitable for the job. This really ticked Tensho off, being that he thought since he wanted to become the best ninja, any job is suitable for him. As they started on foot on their six day journey they were hit with bickering. Every second the she would start bickering about how her villagers were way better, and how her ninja were not scum. As they were heading through the land of wind they were attacked by bandits. Tensho took on the battle as the team went on. He was able to show off his skills that he's been working on. He weaved;Rat → Ox → Dog → Horse → Monkey → Boar → Tiger, and used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. He returned very quickly surprising the team and the leader on how fast he returned. She started to adore him more. The team seen it because she quit bickering and complaining for the rest of the journey. They finally arrived to the Temple for all the little village leaders to attend. She greeted them goodbye, and the mission was complete the team started to travel back, as they were attacked by the same bandits as before. Tensho attacked them with Gentle Fist aiming at all their chakra points. The match was already over, but with anger Tensho kept hitting them. Blood started to splatter to his face and his team tried to pull him back, but Tensho began to enter the cloak form with three tail. His face had angry written all over it as he kept soaking himself in blood. Ushio then grabbed a crystal gem necklace out of his pocket, put it around his neck, then used Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands. Then Tensho exhaustedly fainted. The Rising Beast Around some time Tensho had over heard the Hokage of not needing a jinchūriki with the elders. He enhance his hearing to hear more and heard all. Deciding to not take a role of getting Gyūki extracted, with a calculative mind he decided to leave the village. His team who stopped him at the gate tried to stop him and convince him, but Tensho had his mind straight on leaving. Tensho didn't really know where he was going, or what he was going to do now he left his home. In the middle of a path in the forest he say down and meditated. He came to conclusion that he would go to the Land Of Forests to live in his Clans Main Branch. As he arrived they welcomed him back then surrounded him. They all charged at him, an ambush. The clan already got word he left the village. He transformed into his Version 1 and killed every clansmen insight besides the mothers and kids. He wouldn't kill or touch a child or a lady, only if it came to that route. He left the village and left the Land of Mountains. He was now enemy of the leaf, making his own blood try to capture him. He returned to the leaf's forest and was then attacked by Dzim Uchiha who he killed and stole the his Sharingan. The leaf was furious and sent all Ninja squadrons for him. Tensho later slowed his role and stopped in the Ryuchi caves. He created his own hideout any sevral places, even right under the leaf. He started feeling pain for a week not knowing what it was. In his mine the suffering was because of a malfunction in his sharingan, but he kept it in case for battle. He soon recalled his clans eye the Hachigan, and remembered that if you have another dojutsu eye it causes suffering.